1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lacing apparatuses and more specifically it relates to fastening conversion system for a shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lacing apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are strings, cords, braids or leather strips used for fastening shoes. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.